Manaphy and the pokemon ranger
by psychicRbeast
Summary: Ash and co. are on their way to Petalburg Gym when an unexpected turn of events turns the Journey upside down and a certain ranger has a surprise for the group.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Scream's**

"Can we stop yet, we've been walking for hours!" a small boy complained.

"Max we've been walking for 10 minutes." Sighed Max's older sister May.

"Precisely my point." Max stated.

"Guys can you to stop arguing for once!" brock yelled from in front.

"Brocks right you guys. Let's enjoy the trip not complain the whole way." Ash said with a grin.

"Pika pika chu. (Yeah let's live in the moment) Pikachu agreed with its trainer.

"You're finally agreeing with me, YES! Brock said beaming at the Pokémon trainer.

"Umm, yeah, guess so." Ash said unsurely

Ash then heard some snickering and laughing. He turned to see Max and May stifling the giggles at Brock and Ash's conversation. He shot them a glare that said "Be careful on what you do next!" They both stopped at this.

"Ash that was mean." May pouted at the trainer.

"Uh sorry you guys, lost it a bit there." Ash apologized while scratching the back of his head as he usually did when he was sorry.

"You are easy to trick." May said as they all laughed.

Ash was really annoyed now but he tried to keep it in.

"It's getting late so we should set up our tents." Ash said shaking to hold in his anger.

"O.K Ash, your right. We don't want to stay up to long do we now." Brock said still laughing.

"Cool and I want to check out that lake later." May said happily

"cool ca…" max started

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitched scream rang out in the forest.

"Sounds like a little girl!" May said running to the source of the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Surprise**

As the gang ran to see what had happened they stopped to see a Bulbasaur and a little… boy?

"Umm… I thought you said it was a little girl." Ash said slightly confused

"He sounded like one when he screamed!" May said in panic

"HELP ME! HELP!" the boy screamed as a swarm of Beedrill pursued the panicking boy.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled at his companion.

"Pikacuuuuu!" (Dude, personal space) He screamed.

The Beedrill dropped to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"Hey, I know you guys." The boy said

"You do?" They enquired in unison

"Yeah, Ash of pallet town, May and Max of Petalburg city and Brock of Pewter city. You guys are my idols!" he said beaming.

"Wow… Are we famous or something?" Ash said intrigued.

"Yeah really famous!" he said. "I'm Will by the way and this is Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur." (Sup) He said.

"Wow, your Bulbasaur is really well trained." Brock said.

"Thanks." Will said beaming.

"Do you have any other Pokémon with you?" May asked.

"Just one other." Will said. "Go Mark!"

"Charamander!" (Hi!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi its shinxRbeast and I know im new and stuff but if someone could please review I would be grateful. if you like this Pokémon fanfiction I recommend Torchix, LuciferIX and Zeaeevee's channels. enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**The flames of fury**

Will was allowed to stay with the group for dinner and to stay the night. Brock was doing the cooking.

"Wow Brock this amazing!" Will exclaimed

"Yep, when Brocks cooking you know it will taste good." May said smiling.

"Hey Brock! When's my food coming?" Ash asked with a frown.

Everyone laughed at this statement making ash blush in embarrassment.

"Just a few more minutes Ash." Brock said chuckling

"Thank goodness I thought I was going to starve to death." Ash said Laughing with everyone this time.

-After dinner-

*yawn*"Well I think I might go get some sleep." Ash said with weary eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'll join you." May said sleepily. "But in my own tent." She corrected while blushing.

Everyone was too tired to laugh so they just smiled instead.

"Will where's your tent?" Brock asked.

"Right there." Will said pointing at his Bulbasaur like it was obvious.

"You're Bulbasaur?" he asked again.

Will nodded before saying "Bulbasaur leech seed!"

His Bulbasaur shot 5 seeds into the ground as they grew and formed a hut made of plants.

"Night." He said to an opened mouthed Brock as he and his Pokémon walked into it.

The next morning Brock asked Will to go and wake Ash and May up. He first walked into Ash's tent before waking him up by getting Pikachu to zap him. After Ash woke up, Will asked him to wake May up finding it awkward to go into a girl's tent who he just met. Ash respected that and went to wake her up.

Will went out to see Mark fighting Pikachu. It seemed to be that Pikachu had stolen some of Mark's food and Mark was angry, no not angry furious! Will ran over to them but it was too late Mark had sent a flamethrower at Pikachu (who was now charboiled).

"Mark return!" Will shouted holding out a pokeball as a red glow went towards it.

"Pikachu!" Will turned expecting to see Ash but instead saw Max run out of the forest.

He reached the blackened Pokémon and picked him up. He then turned to me. "Your Charamander is out of control!" he yelled rushing to Brock.

Will decided to tell Ash. Wait, were was Ash the last he saw of him was when he went into Mays tent… Mays tent!

He ran up to the tent May was meant to be sleeping in. He knocked on the side before saying "Are you guys in there?"

All he heard was a simple croak of "Help!"

Will went inside only to find May asleep grasping ash with both arms across his chest tightly.

"Ash? What happened?" Will enquired

"I tried shaking her but she wouldn't wake up and then she suddenly grabbed me!" he said in a panicked voice.

"Must be her dream that's causing her to do that. Any idea what it is?" he asked.

"Somewhere between getting angry on a Pokémon or upset and holding someone." He answered

"Umm well Pikachu stole my Charamander's food so he torched him but Pikachu is with Brock and Max, so I'll tell them you know. Bye." He said before walking out the tent.

"Wait help me!" Ash called quietly.

**How was that I think I made Max a bit to mad but hey I can do what I want.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone who currently reads(1 person said a review) my story. a big shout out to storylover58 thanks for reviewing! enjoy chapter 4 everyone!**

**How to wake sleeping beauty!**

Ash tried putting his arm under hers and tried to pry her away until she tightened her grip on him. He sighed and then tried to squeeze out of her grip but she was latched on too tight to him. He tried buzzing like a fly but she only moved her head. He turned in her arms so they were face to face and he blew but she only twitched her nose before sneezing all over him. He pulled a face in disgust.

1 hour later he had only just got all the snot of his face. He felt like she really was awake but just making fun of him. Until he stopped moving and she did too making him positive she was asleep. He thought long and hard before who should come in other than Max himself. He stared in horror at what he saw before him.

"Max it's not what you think!" he said in panic as the young boy fled the scene.

Suddenly Ash had an idea that may just work he remembered a nursery story of sleeping beauty. He squirmed at the thought but he had to try. He looked down at the slumbering May. He closed his eyes went near her face and… pulled away at the last second he couldn't do that to his best friend it could make her hate him. Then suddenly Brock called, "guys I made bacon!"

At this May instantly opened her eyes to see Ash's.

"Uh, Ash what are you doing?" She asked completely oblivious to what had happened.

"I was trying to wake you up 'til you grabbed me."Ash pointed out.

"M-me? Nah I would n-never do that." She stuttered

Ash simply pointed at the arms that still were wrapped around him. "Oh really?" he asked grinning.

May raised her hands to her face and said, "Ash I am so sor-"Ash cut her off.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to. Actually I'm glad you woke when you did I nearly did a sleeping beauty on you." He said chuckling and blushing.

"Sleeping beauty?" May wondered. "Oh thank goodness you didn't." Blushing as well.

**I know I cut it a bit sudden there but I ran out of ideas.**

**anyways R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys im soooooooo happy that more people are reviewing and that I already have some followers any way I've had a big bit of writers block so I think this might be my shortest chapter :(.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Teasing is not fun**

"Ah the lovebirds awake at last!" brock teased as Ash and May walked out the tent and to the table he and Max sat at.

"Haha, very funny Brock." May retorted.

"Ash why would you pick my sister, **MY **sister." Max asked moodily.

"I didn't pick your sister it was a misunderstanding." Ash tried to explain.

"Yeah tried waking me up until I grabbed him in my sleep." May carried on.

"You grabbed him even in your sleep?" Brock teased again. "Looks like you 2 are getting serious." He laughed.

"Excuse me but 1. It was an accident and 2. What happens to you when Officer Jenny is around or Nurse Joy? Hmm." May said while she stuffed her mouthful with some bacon.

"Yeah Brock leave them alone." Will said as he came out of the forest.

"Where've you been?" they all asked in unison.

"1. JINX! 2. I've been to talk with Mark, and 3. I went to clear my head by smashing a tree against my head. What have you been doing other than cooking, eating and waking up May?" He asked.

"Umm" they started. "Smashing your head against a tree? That's surely not healthy." May finished.

"Nice save." He said. "Yeah I never said it was healthy but it's fun so who cares, oh I also got roasted alive by Mark.

There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at him.

"Okay you're creeping me out now, finish your meal or something." Will said breaking the silence.

They all turned back to their meal as he walked over to were Pikachu sat in pain from Mark. He gave Pikachu an Oran berry.

As I said before quite short but I was never one for writing really its just its fun to make them.

Anyways R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**second update today yay! I got a review from pokekid158(sorry if I got it wrong) saying my summary was not good so I have changed it and again please can I have more reviews I so please reviewhave 4 out of 202 views so far so please just give me some feedback.**

**enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Reminders**

As they group headed to the Pokémon centre in the next town they decided to stop at a lake to have a swim. The body of water was huge and it was a reasonably good temperature for swimming.

Max, Brock and Will (who was allowed to travel with them) were already in the water, however Ash and May were hesitant to get in it.

Will swam over to see what was wrong.

"Hey." He called. "watcha doin?"

"Sitting on the side of the lake and watching the water." May said in a sarcastic voice.

"I can see that." He replied. "I meant why aren't you swimming with us?"

"It's Manaphy." Ash said. "The water is huge, it reminds us of him."

"Well if you change your mind it's not too late." Will said swimming away.

Max and Brock were splashing each other.

"I'll go in if you do." May said with a strange look on her face.

Ash simply nodded before jumping in.

He resurfaced smiling at her only to be pushed back down by the weight of May.

When May resurfaced she laughed at Ash.

-1 hour later at the Pokémon centre-

"Have you seen Manaphy since then?" Will asked intrigued in the story.

They all shook their heads in despair.

"Well…Um…I have." Will said as the others stared in shock.

"You ha-"Ash was cut off from an explosion.

**ooh cliffhanger but if you know pokemon than you should know what set of the explosion.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is a early update but I had it written and just couldn't wait any longer. of course ash and the gang cant lose 3 people.**

**enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

**Team rocket**

"Prepare for trouble in a cloud of rubble." A female's voice said.

"And make it double at the voice of an angel." A male's voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people with in our nation."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket blast of at the speed of light."

"So surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! dats right." A Meowth said.

"Wobbufet." A Wobbufet said.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"What have you stolen this time?!" Will yelled.

"Who's the new twoip?" Meowth asked.

"Dunno, but we can take his Pokémon!" James said.

"Squirtle, drench the balloon they're in!" Will said chucking a Poké ball.

"When did you get a Squirtle Will?" Ash, Brock and Max asked in unison.

"I didn't just go to the lake for a swim." Will smirked back at them.

"Cool!" Max shouted.

"Ash call Pikachu to use-"Will started.

He turned and saw Pikachu missing.

"Where's Pikachu?" he asked.

May pointed to Team Rocket. They had already caught Pikachu.

"Pikachuuuuu!" He shouted using thunderbolt. (Dude, get off!).

It did nothing to the balloon.

"Haha, we made our balloon out of 100% rubber." Jessie laughed. A non-conductor!

"Urgh!" Will said. He looked around until he saw a wild Fearow.

He took out what looked like a cell phone attached to a radio receiver. A capture stylus!

"Capture on! Huh yah! Capture complete." He said as blue rings rapped around the Fearow. "Fearow use wing attack on the balloon." Fearow split the balloon in half and Team Rocket dropped Pikachu who was caught by Ash.

"looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" the trio yelled.

Will turned to see the others half gawping and half glaring.

"What?" he asked.

"You have a capture stylus. Only Pokémon Rangers have capture styluses." Brock said.

oooooh. my OC has a capture stylus. I want reviews on how many of you saw this coming.

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys and girls, so I've put up another story and I have already 1 review that says I shouldn't put speech like I did so sorry to anyone who finds it unnecessary. but seeing as this chapter is so small I will put up more today, iput up 4 yesterday!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8**

**Pokémon Ranger?**

"Um, yeah I forgot to tell you, Im a Pokémon ranger." He said with a guilty look on his face.

"Why did you not tell us?" May asked looking betrayed to.

"Look it was a mission alright. About Manaphy." He said sighing.

-_Flashback-_

"We need you to operate mission Manaphy." A boss said.

"Yes sir, won't let you down!" Will said proudly, looking at a picture of his cousin Jackie.

Jackie was the Ranger who gave the Manaphy egg to May. He was smiling in the photo. He hoped to make him proud.

-_End of flashback_-

"You all know my cousin." Will said.

"We do?" they all said in unison.

"Yes, Jackie. He's the Ranger who gave you Manaphy." He said pointing at Ash and May.

"Jackie's your cousin?" Ash asked. Will simply nodded.

"My mission is to make Manaphy happy or too much negative energy will go to the sea Pokémon." Will explained.

"Do you know what will make him happy?" Max asked.

"Yes, seeing its mother and father."

**Two words for ya... Writers...Block. I really kinda just improvised here but how was it. as I said before another chapter will be put up today.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi I don't really know what to put here. **

**Ash: Then get on with the story!**

**Alright, alright jeese**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 9**

**Journey to Manaphy**

The trip to where the group was meant to see Manaphy started when they left the Pokémon centre.

"So where to?" Max asked Will.

"Well…I…uh…I don't know exactly." Will admitted. "But I will get calls in telling me witch way to go."

"So, we're pretty much walking blindly until some random person calls you." Brock said pointing the obvious.

"Not exactly… It's not a person." Will stated.

"If you're trying to be funny by saying that it's a computer, then you are really wrong." May said still angry Will didn't tell them he was a ranger.

"No, no. Not like that. I mean my Lucario." Will said raising his hands.

"I thought you said you only had your Bulbasaur and Mark." Ash said joining the argument.

"I said with me." Will corrected. "My Lucario is at my house with Riolu and Mightyena."

"You have a Riolu and a Mightyena too?!" Max shouted being fascinated.

"Yep. Lucario and Riolu make the eggs you can get instead of a starter Pokémon." Will said obviously very proud.

"What!?" Max said. "May can I get a Riolu egg instead of a starter Pokémon, please?"

"Maybe. I still don't trust you." May said rather harshly.

"And all the rangers you've met have revealed their identity straight away have they!" Will countered.

Will and May fixed each other with killer glares. Brock, Ash and Max just watched them.

"Should we stop them?" Ash asked.

"Not just yet… It's funny to watch." Max said deviously.

"Yeah, like a Skitty fighting a Luxio." Brock said chuckling.

"I've seen that happen it was a draw." Will said jolting the trio back to the two.

"Oh." Ash said.

_Beep, beep, beep._ A sound like a phone rang out. Will took out a Pokégear. The face was of Lucario.

"Hi Lucario, what's up?" Will said looking at the screen.

-Wills head_

"_Your aura says you are angry. But you need to head to Petalburg city."_

_-_Reality-

Thanks Lucario just a minor issue. Bye" he thanked glancing at May for a second before turning back to the screen to turn it off.

"He didn't say anything… he just stared." Ash said confused.

"Ash, you should know better than anybody about aura." Will said looking at him.

"Oh yeah, aura…" There was an awkward silence as everyone pondered on the word.

The silence was broken by Brock. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh yeah, to my least favourite place in Hoenn. Petalburg city." Will said.

"Hey that's our home town you're talking about!" May yelled.

"Just because of their noodles, yuk!" Will pulled a disgusted face.

That's all Will could remember until 3 days later.

**I'm getting the feeling May doesn't like my OC much.**

**May: Damn right I don't!**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi dudes, I know I haven't posted recently but I got side tracked. I need some reviews! I haven't got a review in sooo long it's sooo frustrating! But I pulled myself together and put up the chapter so Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**A welcome to Petalburg**

Will was brought round to his consciousness at what he thought was 3 in the afternoon but he wasn't sure. He could feel his nose was broken and when he touched his left eye it really hurt.

He sat up and realized he was in a room. He got up and went to the hallway.

"HELLO!" he shouted.

He instantly heard footsteps running up a flight of stairs. It was May with pure hatred in her eyes. She was soon followed by Ash and Brock trying to hold her back.

"Whoa! May stop." Ash said straining against her.

"He said he hated my noodles! I will kill him!" She shouted.

"What! You made them?" Will asked stepping back.

He put his hand in his pocket and brought out a small bag.

"Ash, Brock let go." Will said narrowing his eyebrows.

They did and May ran at him. He chucked the bag at her and she instantly fell over… knocking him over.

"Ow." Will said getting up.

"What was in that bag?" Ash asked checking may was breathing. She was.

"Stun powder, from the stun spore of a Shiftree." Will said rubbing the back of his head. "Now start talking. Why do I have a broken nose and why do I have a bad eye?"

They both snickered. "May punched you twice." Ash said hiding a smile.

"And that bad eye is a black eye." Brock said smiling.

"How is she that strong?" Will asked confused.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but what should we do with her now?" Ash asked.

"Dispose of her." Will said.

"We can't do that, we take her to her mum." Brock said picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"So we are in Petalburg." Will said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "Hey, should Brock actually carry her that way?"

"That or bridal style." Will said. "Frankly which way would May prefer, hmm?"

"Good point." Ash said as they both followed Brock.

**How was that? Remember... Reviews! I need to know whats good or bad, right or wrong. Please. Anyway if you think it was good then you are epic. if you think it was bad still epic for reading it.**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, me again. sorry it took so long but I've been very busy.**

**May: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Um...HELP! (May starts chasing with a knife)**

**R&R! HELLLLLP!**

**Chapter 11**

**The wrath of Norman**

When May's mum checked her out she said that she was just sleeping but asked how she fell asleep on the landing.

"I…uh…I sort of put a stun spore on her." Will stuttered out.

"WHAT!?" Mays mum screeched. "You knocked my daughter out!"

"She said she was going to kill him, Mrs Maple." Ash said equally as terrified as Will.

"Oh, well she'll be grounded the-"she was cut off by Will.

"No, she can't be grounded." Will interjected. "She and Ash have to meet Manaphy in 2 days otherwise all sea Pokémon will attack us."

"Excuse me but who are you to talk to me like that?" Mays mum asked angrily.

"I am Pokémon ranger Will in the advanced team ma'am." Will replied showing a badge and his capture stylus.

"Oh, well…um…I am sorry for the inconvenience Mr…Um."

"West, Will West." Will smiled. "Hey, I just said that like James Bond does."

After about an hour of talking May's dad Norman came home.

"Hi Ash, Brock, Max and…"

Will shook his hand "Will West, sir. A pleasure to meet you."

"Uh…Hi." Norman said.

"This young man is a Pokémon ranger Norman." May's mum said.

"He has a Lucario and a Riolu who make eggs to have instead of starter Pokémon dad." Max said.

"Oh really. Where's May?" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Sleeping." Ash said.

"It's 4 in the afternoon" Norman said checking a watch.

"Will put stun spore on her to put her to sleep!" Max shouted. "Sorry I couldn't hold it in."

Norman looked at the ranger. "What?!"

Norman was furious. Stepped towards Will. And grabbed his collar lifting him off the ground. Will did a simple touch on his wrist and Norman released him. Will ran behind him and towards the door of the house but was lifted up the ground. "Not again." Will said as Normans fist was clenched and brought back. He moved it forward so fast that Will only just moved his head in time. Will poked his forehead so he would drop him then he got to his back, placed his hand on it and twisted. Norman fainted onto the ground.

"He isn't hurt." Will reassured the others. He then bowed theatrically and went out of the house.

"Wow." Ash gawped. "Wish I could do stuff like that."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" May yelled from behind them.

**SEE YOU WOKE UP, NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

**May: I still want to kill you, but I will stop for now**

**Really?**

**May: NO!**

**I KNEW IT WAS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE!**

**Ash: You deserve it though, you beat up their dad**

**THAT WAS STORY ME NOT REAL LIFE ME! (still running)**

**Pikachu: pika pi pika chu pika. (give up while ya still can)**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

*sniff sniff*

Ash: Whats wrong with you? May hasn't killed you yet.

It's the last chapter

May: Just because it's the last chapter, I won't kill you.

YAY! R&R!

**Chapter 12**

**Manaphy**

After explaining the 'situation' to May, they took her dad upstairs.

"You should off seen Will he knocked your dad unconscious by just touching him on the back!" Ash said giddily.

"Ash!" Max shouted "He is our dad you know."

"I know but, he said something about aura and I'm guessing that he used aura to do it then I could to." Ash responded.

"Orrr, he just used my dad's pressure point." Max suggested.

"Max is right Ash." Brock said entering the room.

"Aww! You have to spoil my ideas." Ash whined.

"Aww. Is little Ash upset?" Said Will from a window. "However thanks for the complements."

May charged at him with her fist raised high… he grabbed her wrist and pushed her back.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat someone?" Will asked.

"YOU KNOCKED OUR DAD UNCONCIOUS!" May yelled.

"And you." Will said "Besides he attacked me first."

May was silent trying to think up a comeback. Will started laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at?" Max asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I was pregnant and my baby was kicking?" Will laughed.

"No." Everyone said.

"Good, you're not as gullible as you look." Will said laughing. "My phone is on silent but vibration is on max."

"Ohhh." They said.

"Lucario." Will said looking at the phone.

"Put it on speaker." May and Max said.

Will nodded and pushed three buttons.

"Lu lucar lu Lucario." The speaker said.

"Hello Lucario!" Max called.

"Lu Lucario?" The speaker said before Will turned it.

"Lu Lucario!" Lucario waved on the screen. He had a big smile on as well.

"He's got less attitude than our last encounter with a Lucario." Ash smiled as they waved back."

"Lu lu Lucario." It said.

"He said 'it's a pleasure to meet you all'." Will translated.

"Lu lu lucar." The Lucario called to someone in the room.

After a few seconds a female Riolu hopped into view.

"Riolu? Rio!" She said.

"She said 'who is it? No way!'." Will translated.

"Aah! It's so cute!" May squealed, everyone looked at her. "You know, for a Pokémon who belongs to you."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Riolu wants to come over, that ok with you guys?" Will asked.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"TO THE POKÉMON CENTRE!" Brock yelled.

"Alright! Come on out Riolu!" Will shouted tossing the red and white ball in the air.

"RI-O-LU!" It shouted making a spin in front of the gang before curtseying.

"Show off." Will mumbled.

Riolu stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to the four.

"…._hi_."

"It can use telepathy?" Max asked as he circled Riolu like a test subject for something.

"It can do more than just that." Will said. "Show 'em Riolu."

"_Okay, how do you do? I'm Riolu, can I get you anything?"_

"You have very good manners." May complemented.

"You mean for one of my Pokémon." Will smirked.

May didn't need to speak, she just put up one of her fingers.

"Charming." Will said rolling his eyes.

"Stop arguing before one of you gets hurt." Brock said.

"Brock, I've been knocked out, yelled at, barbecued by my own Pokémon, chased by Beedrill, and had to throw back an attempted punch and you're mentioning this now?" Will said.

"He has a point." Ash said.

"I'm with Will on this one." Max said.

"I'll only agree with you if I can punch you again." May said.

"What? N-" Will started but it was too late, a broken jaw this time.

"Okay, I agree with Will." She said cheerfully.

"Muff girf thdkvc!" Will yelled unsuccessfully at her.

"_He said that you broke his jaw."_

"Pikapi." Pikachu sighed.

"Pikachu! Clean language, please." Ash half yelled.

"Furf." Will sighed.

"_You can clean your mouth out to."_

"Forry." Will apologized.

"She acts like your mom." Ash said.

"Fee if a gom." Will said.

_Beep beep beep beep JUST PICK UP THE PHONE!_

Will pulled out his Pokégear and Lucario's face appeared.

"Nice ringtone." Max laughed.

"Lu cario Lucario."

"Fy." Will said hanging up.

Will held his chin with his hand as his hand glowed green.

"Ah, that's better." He said before noticing the strange looks he got. "Aura heal, my aura is green. Any way Manaphy is here, in Petalburg."

"Mana, happy, luv u" A soft voice came from a lake outside of the house.

"Manaphy?" May asked.

"Mama!" Manaphy yelled jumping through the window Will got in through earlier, and landing in Mays arms.

"Manaphy!" May squealed as she hugged Manaphy.

"Papa." Manaphy said jumping into Ash's arms.

"Papa?" Ash, Max, Brock and May asked in unison.

"Ash, considering you were the second person Manaphy saw you're his dad, and you're not a female so it's natural." Will explained. "Plus he's the prince of the sea and you're king of the sea."

"Uncle Max un Brock!" Manaphy said jumping into Max, who unfortunately didn't catch Manaphy and landed on the ground.

"You know Manaphy's also met more of his kind and even some Phione." Will said dropping hints. "So Manaphy could stay with you."

"Really!" May shouted. "Manaphy's gonna stay!"

"Thanks Will." Ash said turning to look at… air. "Where's he gone."

"Away from May's punches?" Max suggested.

"Pika pikapi." Pikachu shouted pointing to a tree top.

In the tree was none other than Riolu and Will, waving at them before jumping down into the forest.

"Damn, he didn't teach me aura heal." Ash cursed.

And everyone laughed, well almost everyone.

_In a tree_

"We never get Pikachu!" Jessie screamed.

"Dats not da worst part, we got beat by some new twoip." Meowth complained

"Guess we'll hang around for a while." James said.

"TEAM ROCKETS BEEN BLASTING OF AGAIN!" The all screamed.

And that's the end

Max: I'm an uncle?

Yep. goodbye everyone, until next fanfic.


End file.
